


Torn

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Episode continuation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode continuation from tonight's (13th Dec 19)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Torn

~ Torn ~

Ben walked out of the Mitchell's. He felt exhasted, his mind was so torn, he didnt know what to do with himself. He walked to across the road to the park in the middle of the swaure as he grabbed hold of the railings. 

He breathed deeply, trying to stop the tears that had been threatening to fall all day. He couldn't believe that Sharon could be so stupid, and now thanks to her he was wound up in their problems too. A year ago, it wouldn't have mattered, he would have had no problem helping out his dad, but now it was different. He had Callum now and he had promised him. Ben didn't break his promises not to the people he cared about, and Callum defiantly fell into the category. 

He took a other deep breath. He would just have to try and convince his dad not to do anything stupid, buy him some time to think about what to do next.  
Whitney had told him to look after Callum for her, and that's what he intended to do. He felt Callum's phone inside his coat pocket and tried to smile. He stood up straight and walked towards Callum's flat. 

'Ben? are you alright?' Callum asked walking out of the funeral parlour and towards his boyfriend.  
'I thought you where making Chicken Pasta for me?' Ben asked avoiding Callums question. 

'I did... but then I got kicked out of the Flat, so Raine and Stuart could have there reunion' Callum told Ben  
'Ew.. thats a disgusting image' Ben groaned giving Callum a look.

'Yeah I know and you didn't see it... but then I realised I'd lost my phone and didnt know how else to get hold of you, so I've been waiting in the doorway' Callum told Ben smiling and holding up a dish of pasta. 

'I've got it babe, Whitney Gave it to me... we talked' Ben told him fishing the phone out of his pocket before, pushing it in Callum's coat pocket.  
'Are you sure you're alright?' Callum asked walking into Ben's personal space, he reached up to brush a stray of Ben's hair to one side  
Ben felt the tears threaten to fall once more.  
'I'm just cold, lets take that back to mine' Ben told him, once again trying to avoid thinking about anything. He let Callum take his hand and lead him back to the Beales.

They had eaten Callum's pasta and Ben was full. He had kept his emotions at bay untill he moved to get up and wash the bowls up.  
'It's alright.. I'll do it' Callum told him taking the bowl from him and walking into the kitchen.  
He walked back a few minutes later after he left the bowls to soak in the sink to find Ben in exactly the same position as he had left him, But this time he looked like he was really trying not to cry. 

Callum wasn't sure what had happened but he knew he had spent the day with his Dad, something had clearly happened, even this morning Ben was not his usual self.  
He knew better than to ask, unlike him Ben kept alot of things hidden, he didnt like to be seen as weak, He knew Ben would tell him eventually, at the moment he just needed someone to take care of him. 

He walked up In till he was standing close to the younger man, he pulled him in to his arms. Ben instantly moulded his body into the taller man's. He wrapped his arms around Callum's waist and buried his head into Callums Chest. 

Ben let his tears leak from his eyes as soon as he felt Callum's body enclose him. He loved being in Callum's arms, he felt safe and protected. Callum knew just what to do and what not to ask. 

This is what he had needed all day, someone to look after him. He still didnt know what to do with the whole Sharon/Jack and his Dad situation, but he knew he would not let this man down. He would do everything he possibly could to change his dads mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, locations, storylines used. All right go to EastEnders and BBC


End file.
